


There's a Time and a Place

by Chiyume



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental edging, Almost caught during sex, Blow Jobs, Bucky doesn't mind, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Nipple Play, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Steve gets caught up in the wedding mood, Wedding Fluff, storage closet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyume/pseuds/Chiyume
Summary: Tony and Pepper are getting hitched.Steve's delighted, and Bucky, who's never really given marriage much thought before, can't help but get swept up by the atmosphere.The fact that everyone seems to think the two of them are next in line to tie the famous knot doesn't exactly lessen the impact of the evening either.





	There's a Time and a Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/gifts).



> A Happy (slightly belated) Birthday to [NurseDarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry)!  
> Thank you for not only being a fantastic beta, but also an absolutely wonderful friend <3 
> 
> I hope this gift will brighten your day, as short as it may be.  
> So hey, so weddings are becoming a thing apparently, but why change a winning concept, right? ;)
> 
> Beta by [RavenclawWitch18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawWitch18) <3

The wedding is beautiful.

The ceremony is classy, even though it’s not held at a traditional church. Bucky had speculated that Tony would pick some expensive, swanky location for the whole thing—like, flying the entire wedding party off to some tropical island somewhere—but Steve had quickly shot that theory down.

“That’s not Tony’s style,” he has said, as if they hadn’t even been speaking of the same person. He hadn’t elaborated on it, but having spent some time thinking, Bucky believes he’s figured out what his beloved partner had meant.

In the past, Tony had always been known as the infamous playboy. He had flaunted everything; the money, the cars, the clothes, the girls (and some guys too, Bucky’s sure…) The press had loved it, of course, and every public appearance had been considered free advertisement for Stark Industries, at least at the time.

Then, Iron Man had happened. And the Avengers. And Ultron. And…Siberia.

Not to mention Pepper. Really, Bucky should have started with her, because she’s been there from the very start; before Iron Man had even been a spark of neuron’s inside Tony’s manically brilliant brain. She had been his solid point, always. Just like Steve had been Bucky’s, and vice versa.

The reckless party animal that the press had come to love is no more. It’s been traded in for a sense of domestic stability that Bucky hates to admit he’s actually a bit jealous of. Bucky loves Steve, and Steve loves him, even a blind person can see that, but…there’s just something about watching Tony Stark get _married_ that makes Bucky feel strange. Although, he can’t really tell why.

Steve’s Tony’s best man. Tony had made the announcement as if he’d expected Steve to put up a fight about it. However, the only struggle that had occurred was when Tony had been forced to fight himself free of the supersoldier hug Steve had given him in return. Bucky’s never been one to make fun of people for displaying emotions, but he’s keeping the memory of the two teary-eyed men close for future extortion, just in case.

The rings had been presented by DUM-E, Tony’s pet robot. Bucky had assumed that Tony had been the source of that idea, and he had been genuinely surprised to hear that it had actually been Pepper who’d insisted on it. Bucky’s not sure what the motivation behind that decision had been, but going by the smiles on the couple’s faces when DUM-E rolls up with the little velvet box at the ready during the ceremony, it was justified.

Steve is handsome, as usual. Just like Bucky, Steve hadn’t wanted to wear his dress blues for the wedding, even though Pepper’s wedding planner had been _very_ insistent that he do. Instead, Steve had gone for a navy blue tuxedo (Bucky himself had chosen a granite gray suit) that really manages to bring out the blue of his eyes in a way that’s both gorgeous and sinful at the same time. It’s equally fashionable to any military uniform, although admittedly, the grades and medals do hold their own special charm. Bucky relates to Steve’s decision, though. They both wear a uniform of sorts for their day job already, and sometimes it’s nice to just be a suit amongst others. Being a superhero has changed a lot of things in that regard, for both of them.

Superhero…

The word still makes Bucky laugh. To think that he’d come to be regarded as something so prestigious after everything. It is just as amazing as it is ridiculous but Bucky’s never admitted to that opinion out loud. Steve gets all mother-hen-y when Bucky speaks ill of himself. He’s cute like that, the big sap. Then again, seeing as even Stark has managed to change his mind about Bucky, perhaps it’s time Bucky gave it a serious go too…

The ceremony is lovely. Tony’s rented a venue befitting that of a royal wedding, and Pepper does indeed look like a queen as she strided down the aisle in a dress that appears to have been molded after her, rather than sewn. She’s got her hair loose and cascading down her one shoulder in a flow of locks, crowned by a corsage made from baby’s breath and white roses to match her bouquet. The dress is white with a bodice and full-length off-shoulder sleeves made of lace, and a sweetheart neckline. The lace from the bodice merges with the satin skirt in an intricate pattern of lace and pearls as it flows down the one side of the dress to form a perfect mirror of her hair.

Bucky knows all of these details, because Steve’s done nothing but gush over that damn dress for the past month. Unlike Tony, who goes teary-eyed the moment he spots Pepper in the doorway, Steve had actually been allowed to see the dress during the fitting. Now that he sees it for himself, Bucky has to admit it really does look every bit as stunning as Steve had said; although, he suspects the fact that it’s Pepper wearing it might have something to do with that as well.

The vows are informal, almost intimate. Tony surprises everyone with his by not only making Pepper emotional enough to cry, but also half of the wedding guests along with her. Bucky even spots Nat wiping discreetly at the corner of her eye, and that is to say something.

Once the ceremony is over, and the few members of the press that had actually been granted access to begin with has been shooed out of the building, it’s time for the wedding reception. To have the ceremony and reception in the same place had mostly been Pepper’s decision. But Steve had confided that it had also been because Tony hadn’t been able to stand the thought of dealing with the wedding planner, and the endless chores of picking out decorations for _two_ locations.

A wise approach, Bucky would say.

There are plenty of guests. Most of them most likely invited out of Tony’s obligations to business and politics, but Bucky recognizes almost every single one. Being an Avenger, as unofficial as it may be, means keeping himself updated on the people in charge has become vital. Bucky knows that conversation, just like surgery, only requires a slight increase in force to turn what had been intended as a careful incision into full-on bloodbath faster than one would like. Which is precisely why he keeps his mouth firmly shut when the important people are near.

He may be an artist with a gun, but when it comes to small-talk he’s about as delicate as a sledgehammer.

Luckily, he doesn’t have to speak much. The food served at the venue gives him the perfect excuse to always keep his mouth occupied. People tend to settle for the sporadic smiles, shrugs, and shakes of the head that he manages to produce as compensation. Really, it’s the best of two worlds; not having to be social, _and_ enjoying delicious food, all at once.

The cake—which is really collection of identical cakes arranged together—looks plain and classic, but good lord, it’s the most delectable thing Bucky’s ever had the pleasure of eating. He goes back for seconds, twice, and he’s not alone in doing so. Even as he finishes his last piece, he can see Clint struggle to scrape up the last of the ganache from his own plate from across the room.

He’ll have to ask Pepper for the name of the bakery later.

Sam also enjoys the cake, although he won’t shut up about how nothing can beat his nan’s allegedly famous Lane Cake. Bucky’s never heard of a Lane Cake before, so he can’t really voice an opinion. But like so many other things coming out of Sam’s mouth, he’s fully prepared to call bullshit, should Sam just give him the chance. All in good fun, of course.

At the moment, Sam’s too busy bantering with Steve to pay Bucky any attention. Bucky hasn’t been following their conversation, but when Steve suddenly pipes up with a loud, indignant, “Are you _kidding_ me?”, Bucky can’t help but get curious.

“I swear it,” Sam insists. He even puts his hand over his heart for emphasis.

“You’re saying _your_ grandmother knew Prince?” Steve insists. “For real?”

“That she did,” Sam says confidently. “Back in the sixties when Prince still lived in Minneapolis.”

“What?” Bucky asks with a snort. “You’re making that up.”

“Am not,” Sam deadpans. “See, Prince moved in with a friend of his named André, right? They were neighbors. And it just so happens that my nan knew André’s mom at the time. They went to church together and everything.”

“Lies,” Bucky says, grinning widely.

“Truth,” Sam argues.

“Can you prove it?” Bucky quips back, and he smirks when Sam’s lips narrow into a displeased line in response. “You can’t, can you?” Bucky prompts.

“Well, not right now at this second,” Sam mutters. “But my mom’s got a photo album at home with pictures.”

“I’d love to see it,” Bucky challenges.

“Know what,” Sam retorts, “I’d love for you to see it too.”

At the other side of the table, Steve shakes his head with a fond snicker. “Seriously, is there anything the two of you _can’t_ fight about?”

“Who’s fighting?” Sam objects. “I don’t see anyone fighting. Do you, Barnes?”

“Nope,” Bucky says flatly. “No fighting here.”

Steve rolls his eyes at them both. Then he sighs and stands up from his seat. “I’m gonna go get a drink,” he announces. “Anyone want anything?”

“I’m good,” Sam says, pointedly raising his beer. “Later, maybe.”

“Buck?”

“I wouldn’t mind a drink.”

“Anything in particular?”

“Nah,” Bucky decides. “Surprise me.”

“Alright,” Steve says, already turning to move away. “One surprise, coming up.”

Bucky watches him go. Raking his gaze down Steve’s backside, he can’t help smiling to himself. Damn, Steve’s ass does look good in that suit…

“You two are just precious,” Sam says, yanking Bucky back to the present. “You know that, right?”

“What, you jealous?” Bucky asks sweetly.

“In a way, yes.” Sam takes a sip out of his beer, pretending he doesn’t see the arched eyebrow Bucky sends his way. “I mean, it must be nice, having someone and all.”

“I thought you liked being single and famous?”

“It has its charm,” Sam admits with a shrug. “But I mean, this is a wedding. It’s hard not to feel a _little_ bit lonely with all this lovey-dovey shit going on.”

Bucky gnaws at his bottom lip.

“I mean, you guys _know_ ,” Sam continues, and this time his voice sounds almost accusing as he throws his hand out towards Bucky’s chest. “It’s always been the two of you, from the very start. And come hell and high water, it’s still gonna be you two when it’s all over. That shit’s _special_ , man.”

“I guess we got lucky,” Bucky admits. “Considering.”

“Luck doesn’t even cut it,” Sam mutters. “You two are so perfect, it hurts my eyes just lookin’ at you…”

Bucky snorts out a laugh, but can’t help but glance in the direction of the bar to where Steve’s just being handed two glasses from the bartender. As usual, whenever his gaze falls on the familiar width of Steve’s shoulders, his body fills with warmth. Soft and fuzzy, like a kitten napping in the sun. It’s ridiculous, and sappy as all hell, but it’s not like he can do anything about it. It is what it is, and Bucky wouldn’t want it any other way.

He watches Steve turn around and start his way back across the tables, taking a shortcut along the edge of the dance floor. At the same time, the music dies down as Pepper steps out on the floor. Next thing, Rhodes who’s the designated toastmaster, announces that the time has come for the bride to toss her bouquet.

Steve pauses, stopping on the other side of the room as the crowd parts to make room for the participating guests to gather. However, it quickly becomes apparent that there aren’t that many single women present. Natasha steps up with an eyeroll, most likely just to make Clint stop heckling her about it. She’s joined by Maria, and a few seconds later also by Sharon.

“Only three?” Pepper asks with surprise as she looks around the room. When no one else volunteers, she shrugs and turns her back on the waiting ladies.

“Five bucks on Romanov,” Sam murmurs under his breath.

“Are you nuts?” Clint says with a laugh as he comes sidling up next to Sam seemingly out of nowhere with a drink in his hand. “Nat’s not gonna touch those flowers with a pike. I’mma put my money on Maria.”

“Sharon,” Bucky counters. “She’s got good reflexes,” he clarifies with a shrug when the other two give him quizzical stares. The three of them attentively turn to look as Pepper takes the bouquet in both hands. She sends a final glance over her shoulder, braces herself…

The flowers sail through the air, much higher than what Bucky expected them to go, before they start declining again. The three women on the dance floor looks on, but none of them move as the bouquet whooshes over their heads, far, far to the left, and hits Steve Rogers square in the face.

In Steve’s defence, he _does_ make a valiant attempt to catch them. But with two glasses in his hands, and the fear of crushing the flowers by accident, it all turns into a mediocre juggling act more than an actual catch.

People laugh—Bucky probably loudest of all—and applaud the outcome.

“Uh-oh, better get that ring ready,” Sam mumbles as he leans in to elbow Bucky’s side. “You’re up next.”

Bucky laughs, and tells Sam to shut up. However, as he watches Pepper free Steve from the flowers that are threatening to dip into the drinks in his hand, he can’t help the exhilarated stirr that rises in the pit of his stomach.

Marriage.

It’s still such a foreign concept that two fellas can do that now. A part of him doesn’t want to believe it, fearing the moment he does it’ll all turn out to be a cruel joke. A twist of fate that’ll rob him of that hope just for the hell of it. This century is new, with new rules and all, but wow, _marriage._

Before, he had always thought that he’d end up marrying a woman. To do what had been expected of a man of his age and time, which had been to settle down, find a home, build a family…

None of that had happened, of course, and all for the better. This family—the Avengers, Steve— is different from what he had imagined, but he loves it all the same. He loves Steve. He’s going to spend the rest of his life with Steve, he knows that. Feels it in his bones whenever he as much as looks at the guy.

Perhaps…one day, they might be able to have something like this too? For themselves. As husband and, well, husband.

It’s an encouraging thought. A secret thought that he quickly tucks away. For later, he tells himself.  

Once the commotion from the failed bouquet toss has settled down, Steve returns to the table, followed by both Natasha and Sharon. Clint teases Natasha for not diving after the flowers, and Nat in turn points out that she hadn’t been able to bring herself to ruin Steve’s moment. Steve thanks her by kissing her cheek, and Bucky pretends to be offended as he immediately uses the opportunity to steal a proper kiss from Steve in return.

They drink, they laugh, and it doesn’t take long before Clint and Sam are having a lively discussion regarding which bird is the better choice in an actual fight; the falcon or the hawk.

Next, it’s time for the dance. Once again, all activities die down as Tony leads Pepper onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. The music starts, and Bucky finds himself questioning why they even bothered with the disco ball in the ceiling when every last camera in the room starts flashing as Tony twirls Pepper around for the first chorus.

After the song comes to a close, Steve asks Bucky to dance. And with Steve being the handsome devil that he is, how can Bucky say no? So of course they dance; at least for long enough to get other people to join in.

However, as they go to take a break by the side of the dance floor, it doesn’t take long before Tony and Pepper appear, with Pepper insisting that she wants to dance with Steve as well.

“C’mon,” she pleads. “You were practically my bridesmaid as much as you were Tony’s best man. I _have_ to dance with you.”

“Might as well let her,” Tony advices. “She usually gets her way, sooner or later.”

“I guess you would know,” Steve says with a feigned sigh as he smiles towards Pepper and offers her his arm. As she takes it and starts pulling him off to dance, Tony yawns and leisurely stretches his arms over his head as he comes to stand next to Bucky instead.

“I never would’ve guessed getting married would involve so much standing up,” he comments. “I swear, I haven’t had a proper sit-down all week.”

“As I’ve understood it, that’s been Pepper’s life for the past month,” Bucky politely points out, and Tony nods solemnly.

“Yeah, I have no idea how she does it. And in heels, too.” He looks out at the crowd, and smiles as he watches Steve give Pepper an enthusiastic spin that has her dress billowing like a cloud around her feet. “She really is amazing, isn’t she?”

“She most certainly is,” Bucky agrees. “You compliment each other.”

“People say that. Though, most of the time I feel like I’m just trying my best to keep up with her.”

“Oh, I’m familiar with that feeling,” Bucky mutters, hearing Tony chuckle. He straightens up with a glance Tony’s way. “So I guess it’s only a matter of time before the press is gonna start pestering you about kids, huh? Now that you’re hitched and all?”

“Uh, well…” Tony clears his throat, and Bucky frowns as Tony brings a hand up to scratch at the side of his neck. “There might have been a…private conversation back home regarding that particular topic not so long ago.” Tony glances at Bucky, but quickly looks away again. “Look, don’t tell Rogers I said it,” he pleads, “because technically it’s still a bit of a secret. Or not even a secret, really, because there’s no secret to keep. Yet.” He groans, shaking his head. “What I mean is, there _might_ be plans. Like… Small plans. Baby-sized plans.”

“That’s great,” Bucky says, smiling widely as he gives Tony’s shoulder a firm slap . “Really, that’s awesome. Congrats.”

“Geez, I don't know about that. Just thinking about it makes me feel like a wreck,” Tony confesses. He sighs. “I’m not sure I’m cut out for a job like that.”

“You’re gonna do great,” Bucky assures him. “I mean, after the Avengers, how much trouble can a toddler be?”

Tony laughs as he drags his hands over his face. “I think we’ll all be surprised,” he says before sending a stern look Bucky’s way. “But like I said, not a word to Steve. Alright, not even a _hint._ Given his emotional investment in this wedding alone, he’d grow downright _unbearable_ if he finds out the you two might become uncles soon.”

Bucky’s heart gives a hard thump, and he looks down at his feet. There’s a lump in his throat that hadn’t been there a second ago, and no matter how hard he swallows, it won’t go away. “Uncle Bucky,” he murmurs, coughing to rid his voice of the unexpected croak that comes out with it. “Damn, who would’ve thought…?”

He lets out a strained laugh. Tony gives his shoulder an encouraging squeeze, but then he clears his throat and straightens up with a nod towards the dance floor.

“So, while we’re on the topic of relations,” he says, deliberately changing the subject, “when are you two lovebirds gonna, you know, tie the knot?”

This time, it’s Bucky’s turn to get flustered as he feels embarrassed heat flare up on his cheeks. “I don’t know,” he says. “I guess we haven’t really talked about it.”

“Well,” Tony says. “If you need any help, don’t hesitate to ask. I happen to know a great wedding planner.”

“So I’ve heard,” Bucky replies, smirking at the grimace Tony makes in return, just as Steve and Pepper comes back, weaving through the crowd with big smiles their way.

Tony gets them more drinks as they go to join the others by the table. They talk, joke around, and laugh louder than they have in a long, long time. Bucky’s actually glad that alcohol doesn’t affect him or Steve the way it had before the serum, because it makes everything so clear; every detail sharp, every memory crisp and vivid as he stores it away, safe and sound. Given his past, memories are a thing he’s come to treasure more than any worldly possession, and the more of them he can save—the clearer he can recall them afterwards—the better.

They dance too. Sam starts by dragging Nat away from the table, and after a while, Bucky does the same with Steve. He _wants_ to dance. Wants to feel the music move his feet, and the rhythm beat in his veins. Like old times.

Somehow, someone—probably Tony— convinces Steve that he and Bucky should do the Lindy Hop, just to prove that they actually know how. Turns out they do, even if Steve ends up stepping on Bucky’s shoes twice. He’s gotten better since last time, though. Not to mention heavier.

When they’re done, Bucky feels more alive than he has in ages. He’s short of breath from laughing, his tie is undone and lose around his neck, and the air feels just like it had back then. Back during the nights they had spent in Steve’s little rundown apartment. Where they had danced, laughed, kissed, and eventually also fallen into bed together for the first time…  

God, he feels so in _love._

Without even thinking, he leans in and kisses Steve on the lips, even as they’re in the process of making their way back to the table. “I love you,” he murmurs, still with their mouths pressed together, and Steve chuckles as he stops walking in favor of kissing Bucky back.

“I love you too,” he says. He hesitates, but then he wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist and tugs him closer, kissing him softer, but no less passionate than before. Bucky likes it.

He likes it a lot.

“Hey,” Bucky breathes as he pulls back, just enough to speak. “You wanna go do something stupid?”

“Depends,” Steve drawls. “Are you something stupid?”

Bucky grins, but instead of answering, he simply kisses Steve again before grabbing him by the hand and tugging him in the direction of the lobby. They head past the front desk, past the bathroom, through to the nearest hallway on the left. There’s a coat room there, but the door is locked. The room next to it, however, is not.

It’s a supply closet of some kind; Bucky’s not all too interested as he only pays it enough attention to locate the light switch, before yanking Steve inside. Steve’s doesn’t complain as he has Bucky pressed up against the wall next to the doorway, kissing the living daylights out of him even before the door has clicked shut.

Bucky moans into the kiss as he feels Steve’s crowd his body against his, gasping at the muscular thigh that finds its way between his legs to apply firm pressure over his crotch.

“Jesus…” he hisses. He grabs around the curve of Steve’s shoulders, just to hold on to something as Steve pulls away to nip along his jawline. As he licks into Bucky’s ear, Bucky has to grit his teeth to stifle the breathless moan the action punches out of his lungs.

“God, I want you,” Steve breathes. He thrusts his hips forward pointedly, grinding against Bucky’s hip in a way that’s absolutely _lewd,_ growling low in his throat. “You gonna let me have you?”

“Always,” Bucky gasps. He whines when he feels teeth worry the skin over his pulse point, and then Steve suddenly bites down, making him jerk and claw at his shoulders. “I love you,” he whispers, well knowing that he already said it less than a few minutes ago, but he doesn’t care. “I love you so fucking much.”

Steve groans as he kisses Bucky’s neck, licking over the spot he’d just bitten. Bucky feels his hands—those strong, solid hands—as they grab around his hips and pulls him in. Steve’s breath is hot on his skin, the sound of his voice clear as a bell as he nuzzles against Bucky’s ear.

“Marry me.”

“Wha—?” Bucky pulls back to stare at Steve’s face, even as another thrust of Steve’s hips coaxes a moan out of his throat.

“Marry me,” Steve repeats, louder. “Please.”

“You’re _proposing?_ ” Bucky gulps. “Here? Right _now?_ ”

Steve shrugs, tilting his head to the side with a lopsided quirk of his lips. He looks so honest. So completely genuine and open. Bucky sort of wants to punch him in the face, and then kiss him senseless for being such a clueless, spontaneous, _lovesick_ idiot.

He does neither. Instead, he simply tips his head back against the wall with a low thud, laughing under his breath as he closes his eyes.

“For Christ’s sake…” he says. “I can’t believe you just fucking asked me that.”

“Sorry,” Steve mumbles. “It sorta slipped out.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Bucky peeks an eye open, and then shakes his head as he reaches up to brush his fingertips against Steve’s cheek. “And to think you didn’t even get on your knee for it, too.”

Steve smirks as the hesitation immediately melts off of him. “Well…” he says slowly. “I mean, I can do _that._ ”

Bucky frowns, but before he gets time to ask what he means by that, Steve’s dropped to his knees with an elegance that simply shouldn’t be allowed for a six foot tall grown-ass man. Steve makes no attempt to hide his intentions as he grabs for the fly of Bucky’s suit pants the moment his knees hit the floor. He even pauses to give Bucky’s already evident hard-on a slow squeeze through the fabric before he pulls the zipper down.

Bucky curses as he watches Steve tug the elastics of his shorts down in a well-practiced motion to take Bucky’s cock in his hand. Steve’s palm is warm, the grip firm, and Bucky’s eyes helplessly flutter shut as Steve begins to stroke him.

Blindly, Bucky grabs for top of Steve’s head, moaning as both flesh and metal fingers find and curl into the soft locks there. Bucky likes that Steve’s begun to wear his hair a bit longer nowadays. Gives him something to hold on to.

“Christ, I love watching you from this angle,” Steve murmurs. He squeezes around Bucky’s shaft, twisting his wrist in a way that sends Bucky’s insides trembling. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

“Smoothtalker,” Bucky manages, just before another moan steals his voice away.

“You want me to stop talking?” Steve drawls. “That’s fine. I know a better way to use my mouth, anyway.”

There’s no time for anymore warnings than that. Just the hot burst of breath over the head of his cock, and then Steve’s swallowing Bucky down, taking him all the way to the back of his throat in a single go. Bucky jerks and thrusts forward out of pure instinct, only to get shoved back again as Steve grabs around his hips with both hands and forces him against the wall once more.

Bucky can feel the vibrations of Steve’s vocal cords as Steve hums around his cock. Pleased. Contented. It’s a sinful sound, and the sensation of it makes Bucky whimper in spite of himself. He wants to move, but he’s caught, and Steve shows no intention of speeding anything up as he lets his mouth bob up and down over Bucky’s shaft in slow, languid movements.

Bucky tries to focus on keeping his voice down. They are still in a very public place, after all, and Bucky has it from reliable sources that even though he’s considered to be the strong, silent type during social gatherings, the same does not apply in the bedroom.

Gritting his teeth, he leans his head against the wall again. His chest heaves with the effort it takes to keep his breathing steady. It’s hard, especially as his body trembles every time Steve’s tongue slides against the bottom of his cock to toy with the frenulum beneath the head.

He’s so busy trying to stay quiet, he doesn’t realize that Steve’s let him go until he feels fingers fiddle with the buttons of his shirt. Groaning, he feels Steve undo them, one by one while he sucks him off, until the shirt is hanging wide open. The anticipation that sears through Bucky’s gut at that is equally as torturous as it is wonderful.

“Oh, you fucking— Oh, god…”

Steve just hums. And then he has his hands on Bucky’s nipples, pinching gently before rolling them beneath the pads of his thumbs.

It’s not fair; a dirty trick that Steve had picked up long before the war, but it still works the same. Bucky shakes, his abs twitching hard as the pleasure travels down his spine to settle in his groin in a blaze of heat. The electric tingle spreads through his limbs until it feels like it’s everywhere, and he can’t decide which is worse; the tongue on his cock, or the fingers on his chest.

“Steve,” Bucky gasps. “Steve, please. Please, you— I’m gonna—”

He cuts himself off with a choked noise, freezing when suddenly, the door to the supply closet opens.

It only creaks open an inch or two, just enough to throw a streak of light over the already illuminated floor.

“What?” comes a voice floating in from the hallway outside. Bucky assumes it belongs to someone from the personnel, seeing as he doesn’t recognize it. “Did you say something?”

“No?” another voice replies, from further down the corridor.

Bucky sends Steve a wide-eyed stare, expecting him to stop what he’s doing and scramble to his feet.

Steve doesn’t.

He slows down, just enough to minimise the slick sounds of his mouth, but that does nothing to lessen the sounds the action coaxes out of Bucky’s mouth. Desperately, Bucky slaps his palm over his lips in an attempt to silence himself as he curls metal fingers against Steve’s scalp with a sharp zing of hydraulics.  

“Do we need more paper towels for the bathroom?” the first voice asks as the door opens a little bit further. Another inch, and the gap will be big enough for anyone standing outside to see that the light is on inside. Along with the view of Steve’s dress shoes.

Bucky grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut, tugging pointedly at Steve’s hair. They have to stop. They have to stop, they haven’t been seen yet, if only Steve would—

His line of though shatters as Steve pinches his nipples, hard, and opens up his mouth wide to let Bucky’s cock slide to the back of his mouth. Further, deeper, slick and warm, and oh, god, Bucky’s gonna fucking _come._ He shouldn’t be able to with some random stranger standing just a few feet away, but he is. He’s coming. Steve’s gonna make him come, and Jesus fucking _Christ…!_

He yanks Steve away by the hair, his own mouth a wide ‘O’ behind the tight press of his palm. Every muscle in his body tenses up as he tries to hold the wave off in silence, but Steve’s still toying with his nipples, and the pleasure is slicing through his nervenedings like the white-hot blade of a knife.

“Nah,” the second voice says, from far, far away, muddled by the white noise in Bucky’s ears. “It can wait. The kitchen needs help first.”

“Alright, if you says so.”

Just like that, the door closes, and Bucky gasps for breath as he lets his hand fall to pinch around the base of his cock with a wounded whine. As the orgasm boils down to a simmer once more, a trickle of precome leaks down his shaft, clear and glistening. Silent evidence of what a close call that had been.

Without a word, Steve leans in and flicks the tip of his tongue through the slick mess, before licking it up with a lazy drag of his tongue that has Bucky’s eyes nearly crossing.

“Lock the door,” Steve breathes, and Bucky immediately lets himself go to fumble his hand along the wall. Finding the latch to the lock, he turns it over with a sharp click.

“You wanna keep going?” Steve asks. Bucky nods, the breath still caught in his throat as he slumps against the wall.  

“Yes,” he manages, and as Steve lets him slide back into his mouth, Bucky closes his eyes again as he feels a relieved sob claw its way up his own throat.

Hissing, he clutches around the back of Steve’s head with both hands, hanging on as Steve picks up the pace, going faster and faster. Oh, god, Bucky just wants to come. He wants to come, and feel Steve swallow him down. Wants to hear Steve moan in that way he always does when Bucky shots down his throat. So greedy, so eager. Steve…

With a loud sucking noise, Steve moves his hands to scratch blunt nails down Bucky’s abs. Grabbing around the jut of Bucky’s hip with his right hand, he slides his left around to squeeze hard at Bucky’s ass while Bucky cards his own fingers through Steve’s hair, urging him on.

“Make me come,” he begs. “Please, baby, I’m so close. I’m so close, fuck, Steve, please.”

He looks down, forces his eyes open, only to find that Steve’s already looking at him. Blue eyes wide and fixed on his face. Steve hums, and Bucky nods.

“Yes,” he whispers. “Yes, yes, oh, god, yes…”

Steve hums again, and closes his eyes.

“Yes,” Bucky sobs. “ _Yes…_ ”

He comes silently, doubling over as he clutches around the back of Steve’s head. He claws at his suit jacket, holding on for dear life to keep his legs from giving out beneath him. The pleasure whites out his brain; glorious and blinding. It fills him up until his body feels like it’s going to explode from trying to contain it all.

Afterwards, he’s pretty sure that he must’ve blacked out, even if only for a second, because when he opens his eyes, Steve’s standing up again. He’s holding him close, petting his hair while pressing his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck.

“You alright?” he whispers. Bucky manages a croak, and Steve seems to take it as a yes as he says, “That good, huh?”

Bucky makes another inarticulate noise, and this time, Steve laughs. He kisses Bucky’s cheek, humming as he hugs him closer.

They stand like that for a while. And as awkward as it is, with Bucky’s pants still splayed wide open and his shorts threatening to slip down to his knees, Bucky has to admit that it’s actually pretty nice.

“I know it might be too soon to ask…” Steve suddenly says with a tentative swipe of his thumb against Bucky’s shoulder, “but was any of those yes's by any chance meant as a reply to my original question?”

Bucky snorts. With his eyes still closed, he moves to fit his lips over Steve’s mouth, kissing him fondly before eventually pulling back. Smirking, he shakes his head, and then huffs out a laugh as he breathes a final, soft _“Yes,”_ against his fiancé’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to share your thoughts on the fic in the comments :)  
> You can always find me on [Tumblr](http://chiyume.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chiyume87), should you want to talk there instead.  
> Thank you again <3


End file.
